


Lyn

by Kumikoko



Category: Goblin Slayer (Manga)
Genre: Canon - Manga, Chapter 1 Spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: The unnamed martial-arts fighter experiences the terror of the goblins first hand.





	Lyn

**Author's Note:**

> I just began to read Goblin Slayer. Can people like, start writing fanfictions about it? That said, that beautiful martial-arts fighter, in the 1st chapter, she was never named, and yet she was brutally raped by the goblins...so here is that scene in fanfiction form...although I named her Lyn.

Lyn

Her name was Lyn.

She was a fighter.

Punch.

Kick.

Roll.

Evade.

Repeat.

However, none of her fighting prowess could have prepared her for the surprise onslaught of tiny, horny goblins. They scratched at her, bit at her, and tore her clothes to shreds with their nails.

There were too many of them, and her fighting comrades had fallen in battle.

Only the dainty healer was alive, and she couldn’t quite attack the goblins even if she wanted to.

_I am alone_.  Lyn realized, as cold horror settled into her heart, and caused her hasty movements to become desperate.

It all happened so fast. A large goblin slammed her into the wall, and the next thing she knew was that she was on the ground, and a goblin was on top of her, lifting her hips up into the air. She was only semi-aware that she was naked. Her round, pale ass was in the air, and goblins were holding her arms down.

Then a goblin rammed into her from behind. Lyn screamed with agony as the goblin’s cock was shoved into her vagina. He penetrated her deeply, reveling in how tight, and moist her vaginal tunnel was. This was what he lived for, and he repeatedly thrust his dick into her pussy. Lyn could only cry, and wiggle as she was raped by the awful creature. His cock slammed into her tight hole wildly, with bruising force.

Within mere moments, he spurt his cum into her, and rushed off to rape the dying, female wizard. Lyn almost thought the harrowing experience was over, but then another goblin was on top of her, and he was entering her ass. It was a new pain, that made her claw at the cave’s ground. Her screams were loud as he pummeled his cock into her entrance, raping her anally. He guffawed as her tight body unwittingly pleasured him.

One goblin hand was still applying pressure to her head, which prevented her from even attempting to throw the horrid creature off of her. Others still had her arms held hostage. There was only so much she could do with them but her fingers were being rubbed raw from how she clawed at the ground. The skin on her knees was being rubbed off against the cave ground from the force of the thrusts that made her entire body be thrust forwards.

_Someone…help me_ …! Was all Lyn could think as the sexual assault continued, until that goblin splurted his seed onto her lower back. Then she was rolled on to her back, and a few goblins lifted her up. One goblin hoisted each limb up, and then a fifth goblin jumped on top of her, and in her vulnerable state, he pushed his cock into her bloody vagina. He fervently raped her, as she was carried to a large room.

Unbeknownst Lyn, this was the Goblin’s nest, and her nightmare was only just beginning. The spawn of goblins each took turns raping her—she had two holes, and they were both torn open, again, and again with each barbaric rape. Lyn’s screams did nothing to deter the goblins from forcing her to have sex with them. They were all over her, and _in_ her.

There was no reprieve. Her vulnerable, defenseless holes received the pounding of their life from surprisingly large goblin cocks. A larger goblin—Lyn assumed, half-conscious and aware, because the cock was longer, and thicker, entered her sore vagina and pummeled her harder then the little ones could. He grunted and groaned as he pounded himself into her aching vagina, and made damn sure to claim her as his. She wouldn’t forget this moment—none of it.

Not ever.

Each goblin mercilessly sodomized her, and when they finished with her to move on to other victims that had been abused before, all Lyn could do was lay there, crippled, broken, and bleeding from both her vagina, and her ass.

She had been such a beautiful, spunky girl.

No amount of optimism in the world could give her her innocence back. Her virginity was gone, and her faith was non-existent. For her, there had been no knight in shining armor…the goblins had fucked her repeatedly, leaving her a broken mess.

She would not be okay.


End file.
